


Еще одно исчезновение Персиваля Грейвза

by Fluffy_Lama



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Мини R - NC-17 [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dark, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 05:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: Боггарт. Обычный боггарт.





	Еще одно исчезновение Персиваля Грейвза

**Author's Note:**

> нон-кон, последствия пыток, птср

Зачем он выпросил у Серафины ту самую табакерку, в которой его держал Гриндевальд, Персиваль не знал. Она не была фамильной реликвией, она вообще ему раньше не принадлежала, но почему-то знать, что ей обладает кто-то еще, было невыносимо.

Неизвестно, что подумала Серафина и подумала ли вообще, но табакерку отдала без лишних слов и больше о ней не спрашивала. Она вообще перестала общаться с Персивалем о чем-то, кроме работы, и обоих это устраивало.

Табакерка заняла почетное место на старом комоде в гостиной, и, аппарируя домой, Персиваль теперь видел ее первым делом. Вторым — бутылку виски. Нетронутую.

Искать решение проблем на дне бутылки Персиваль с детства считал позорной слабостью, но после всего произошедшего жестокая тяга к забытью надломила даже его. Сдаваться он не собирался, но бутылку все же поставил — как напоминание, что пока она цела, он в порядке.

Напоминанием о чем служила табакерка, Персиваль задумываться не хотел. Но и убирать ее не спешил, хотя шли дни, а за ними недели.

И все вроде бы было хорошо, жизнь вернулась в прежнюю колею, и Персиваль начал уверяться, что оставил бардак с похищением и пленом в прошлом, пока однажды не вернулся домой и не увидел, что крышка табакерки дрожит.

В гостиной с его появлением всегда вспыхивал свет, но в этот раз половина магических светильников — те, что были ближе к комоду, — не зажглась, а в оглушающей тишине раздалось тонкое дребезжание крышки.

Мириады мыслей пронеслись у Персиваля в голове. Это атака? Табакерка все же была зачарована так хитро, что никто не обнаружил, и сейчас Гриндевальд снова появится — но уже не у дверей дома, а прямо здесь? Или на ней старое проклятие, только что начавшее действовать... или уже действовавшее, исподволь, а теперь перешедшее в активную стадию? Или...

Крышечка табакерки медленно поползла вверх.

Персиваль стоял посреди собственной гостиной, готовый к бою, до хруста в пальцах сжимая в руках палочку, а крышечка все поднималась и поднималась, пока...

Это получилось незаметно, будто перед глазами резко сменили слайд. Только первый был — пустого интерьера, а на этом появился... Персиваль. Обнаженный, избитый, связанный, со свисающей изо рта грязной тряпкой, служившей кляпом.

Похоже, Персиваль сходил с ума.

Его глаза, пустые и отчаявшиеся, его лицо с трехнедельной щетиной, и шрам под лопаткой, и тысячи других мелочей, делавших его Персивалем Грейвзом.

Первой мыслью Персиваля снова было проклятие Гриндевальда, который, подобно мастеру-кукловоду, издалека дергал свою жертву за ниточки нервов. Но Персиваль усилием воли взял себя в руки, бросил несколько диагностических заклинаний и едва не сел прямо на пол, подкошенный их результатами.

Боггарт. Обычный боггарт.

А глава отдела магической безопасности МАКУСА застыл перед ним в ужасе. Успел задуматься, кто из них настоящий — сам он или все же тот Персиваль, что лежал связанным у его ног.

Уместны были бы пара слов о профпригодности, но Персиваль представил, что подумали бы родители, вздумай он оставить пост, не уйдя на повышение и не выйдя в почетную отставку, и взял себя в руки. Сколько лет их не было на этом свете — но разочаровывать их Персиваль до сих пор не хотел.

И себя тоже, конечно.

Он потер переносицу и устало отмахнулся от боггарта с мысленным «Риддикулус», собираясь снять, наконец, плащ, съесть хоть что-нибудь — если кусок полезет в горло — и упасть в постель.

Боггарт не исчез.

Удивленный, Персиваль повторил жест, вложив больше силы, и вновь безрезультатно. Боггарт просто лежал на ковре, не двигаясь и не издавая ни звука. Похоже, только недавно родился — из страха Персиваля перед табакеркой, как обычно рождались боггарты в закрытых предметах вроде шкафов в детских комнатах. Этот, новый, не успел еще набрать силу.

Так почему Персиваль не мог с ним справиться?

Холодея, Персиваль призвал первый попавшийся предмет — диванную подушку, — но она послушно легла в руку, не понадобилось даже палочкой махать. С магией все было в порядке — но боггарт пялился в угол невидящим взглядом, не торопясь исчезать, даже когда Персиваль громко и четко произнес «Риддикулус» и махнул палочкой так четко, словно жест фотографировали для будущих учебников.

Не помогло.

Пришлось вспоминать теорию, стоявшую за заклинанием. Смех. Нужен был смех. Раньше Персивалю хватало просто личной силы, потому что в целом его настроение никогда не падало ниже отметки «нейтрально», но сейчас, когда единственным, что держало его в порядке хотя бы внешне, была сила воли, неудивительно, что простого намерения не хватало для избавления от боггарта.

То есть придумать, что смешного можно сделать из самого себя, связанного, избитого, униженного.

Выворачивало от одной мысли.

Самовлюбленностью Персиваль никогда не страдал, и хотя знал себе цену как специалисту и как магу, не считал, что лучше других как человек. Однако превратить свой, придется признать, самый большой страх в действительно смешную сцену не мог, как ни пытался.

Хотя одна идея всплыла откуда-то из подсознания. Веревки в парадные ленты с бантиками — и вот Персиваль уже подарок кому-нибудь дорогому, ради кого не страшно оказаться связанным.

Возможно, если бы такой человек был в его жизни, идея не показалась бы ему тошнотворной.

Он еще постоял немного, перебирая возможные решения, и в конце концов махнул рукой — но не творя заклинание, а просто. Игнорировать проблему — ведь тоже одно из решений. В конце концов, какую опасность может представлять для него боггарт? Разве что Персиваль об него споткнется.

Так что Персиваль снял пальто, как и собирался, с отвращением подумал о еде и, не заходя в кухню, поднялся наверх. Боггарт за ним не пополз — и славно. А вспомнив, что в проклятых или содержащих хоть какую-нибудь магию предметах боггарты не заводились, Персиваль и вовсе заснул с улыбкой.

Табакерка была совершенно безобидна.

***

С тех пор Персиваль возвращался с работы не к табакерке, а к своему боггарту. Если бы кто-то спросил, Персиваль бы мрачно пошутил, что теперь хоть кто-то с нетерпением ждет его дома, но никто не интересовался личной жизнью начальника отдела магической безопасности, и Персиваля это, в целом, устраивало.

А боггарт начал потихоньку оживать.

Впервые изменения в нем Персиваль заметил, когда пустые глаза медленно моргнули. Если не присматриваться, легко пропустить, однако Персиваль присматривался. Он каждый вечер выискивал в боггарте что-то новое — и наконец был вознагражден.

Прошло всего три дня.

Персиваль начал вести дневник наблюдений. О формировании боггартов и их развитии было известно крайне мало, и раз уж представилась такая уникальная возможность, стоило изучить боггарта как следует. Персиваль даже пригласил бы кого-нибудь, не будь его страх таким... личным.

Но он и сам был неплох в теории магии, так что обсчитал все вероятности возникновения, учел общий магический фон и свою личную силу, нехотя включил в расчеты силу своего страха и отчаяния, заодно решив, что до его смерти иссследований никто не увидит, а уж потомки пусть делают и думают что хотят, ему уже будет все равно.

О том, что боггарты в принципе возникают либо у детей, либо у сумасшедших, Персиваль старался не думать.

И потом, кто знает. Возможно, дело не в сумасшествии, а просто в столь жестокой психологической травме, что большинство не выдерживает и теряет рассудок. Себя Персиваль к большинству не относил.

За морганием последовал легкий поворот головы, и дрожь, и подергивания конечностей. Персиваль начал предвкушать возвращение домой — чем новым порадует его боггарт?

(Возможно, он все-таки сошел с ума, если все оживающий страх-во-плоти доставлял ему радость.)

А потом случилась поездка в Канаду на международный совет по противодействию Гриндевальду, где Персиваль задержался на ночь и пропустил один вечер наблюдений, и именно в тот вечер что-то сдвинулось.

Вернувшись домой, Персиваль вместо объекта наблюдений обнаружил свою точную копию — стонущую, из последних сил пытающуюся избавиться от веревок, — и словно ушел под воду, туда, в прошлое, когда лежал на холодном полу, безуспешно взывая к магии, где не было времени, и мыслей, и надежды.

Он поймал себя на том, что стонет в унисон с боггартом.

И что боггарт ползет к нему, дергаными движениями, словно его суставы не человеческие, а на шарнирах, как у старых кукол.

А Персиваль — Персиваль пятился, полз от него (когда он успел оказаться на полу?), пока не уперся спиной в стену.

Хотелось кричать.

Персиваль встал, цепляясь за стену, судорожно выдохнул и, по большой дуге обойдя боггарта, сбежал в кабинет. К своим записям.

С тех пор он стал осторожнее — и все равно очень жалел, что не выкроил хотя бы получаса на портал домой из Канады. Что произошло в ночь его отсутствия? Или само отсутствие и стало катализатором? А если бы Персиваля не было неделю? Он уже никогда не узнает, и вряд ли сможет проверить свои выкладки, но все же он скрупулезно все записал в дневник. И отныне, аппарируя домой, был готов к любым сюрпризам.

Но сюрпризов больше не было. Боггарт, кажется, совсем остановился в развитии. Персиваль даже подумывал повторить эксперимент с отсутствием, когда ему пришло в голову — а ведь все, что делал боггарт, — пытался приблизиться к нему. Но Персиваль ни разу не дал.

Что, если в этом и был ключ?

Для эксперимента Персиваль назначил вечер понедельника. Если что-то случится и во вторник он не появится на работе, это хотя бы сразу заметят.

Аппарировав домой, Персиваль, как всегда, аккуратно повесил пальто в шкаф, снял часы, пиджак и жилет, оставшись в рубашке и брюках, достал палочку и лишь позволил себе сесть в объемное старое кресло, к которому не приближался с тех пор, как боггарт научился ползать.

Его ждали, и боггарт, как и в прошлые вечера, пополз к Персивалю. Чтобы не сбежать, пришлось напрячь всю силу воли и внутреннюю дисциплину, но он выдержал. Ему нужно было знать, пытался ли боггарт лишь запугать его сильнее — или ему действительно зачем-то нужно было коснуться Персиваля?

Боггарт полз медленно, упрямо, целеустремленно. Персиваль ждал, вертя в руках палочку, чтобы ненароком не сломать ее от напряжения.

Его стошнило, когда разбитые губы — не его губы, не его! — коснулись носов ботинок, то ли пытаясь укусить, то ли целуя.

Повторять эксперимент Персиваль еще долго не решался, и видел в кошмарах собственное лицо — у собственных ног. Но постепенно он свыкся со страхом, как уже свыкался до этого, и в какой-то момент, аппарировав домой после особенно тяжкого рабочего дня, просто пошел боггарту навстречу, присел перед ним на корточки и опустил ладонь на взъерошенную макушку.

Ответный всхлип вырвал ему сердце.

Впервые Персиваль думал: что, если боггарт тоже страдает? Если, воссоздавая чужой страх, и ужас, и боль, испытывает это сам?

Хотелось... утешить, и обнять, и сделать так, чтобы боли больше не было. Но прекратить существование боггарта Персиваль не мог, и все, что ему оставалось, — гладить его (себя) по голове в попытке дать хоть кроху тепла.

Боггарт скулил и вжимался макушкой в ласкающую ладонь.

После этого Персиваль неделю не появлялся дома. Не мог, просто не мог, вспоминая слезы на собственных глазах.

Когда он вернулся, боггарт ждал его на ковре, недалеко от табакерки. Неподвижно. Молча.

Возможно, без подпитки страхом его силы иссякли за неделю. Персиваль отметил этот факт, чтобы записать потом в дневник. Но другая возможность — Персиваль пообещал заботу, и утешал, и прикасался ласково, чтобы тут же бросить, — возможность, что боггарт чувствовал себя преданным, _брошенным_, — не выходила из головы.

И в этот раз Персиваль сам приблизился, присел на корточки рядом, положил руку на плечо.

Боггарт вздрогнул. Промолчал.

— Прости. Я... не брошу тебя больше.

Слова вышли скрежетом, словно Персиваль очень долго не говорил.

Боггарт не отреагировал. Но Персиваль и не ждал.

С тех пор каждый вечер Персиваль разговаривал, и прикасался, и утешал. Рассказывал, как прошел его день, и что не нужно бояться, и что скоро новая конференция, теперь в Марокко, но он обязательно сделает портал и вечером будет дома. В какой-то момент боггарт начал поскуливать в ответ.

Но Персивалю больше не казалось, что скулит он сам.

Вдобавок к прикосновениям Персиваль начал думать, как еще может помочь. Целебные заклинания и зелья, придуманные для людей, на боггартов не действовали, и оставалось либо смириться, либо придумать что-то для призрачных магических сущностей. Персиваль даже кое-что набросал в формулах, но работа шла не очень. Смиряться он, тем не менее, не собирался тем более.

Что еще он мог бы сделать?

Как-то повлиять на свой страх. Сделать так, чтобы боггарту больше не приходилось принимать столь болезненную форму.

Персиваль отдавал себе отчет, что это будет крайне сложно, если вообще возможно, но перед сном он начал думать, что могло бы быть страшнее, но приятнее, чем избиения, пытки и боль.

Оно пришло не сразу, всплыло из подсознания в темноте занавешенной спальни, прокралось в мысли, заместило собой воспоминания.

То, чего Персиваль боялся не после освобождения, а пока еще был в плену.

Он не спал той ночью, и не спускался в гостиную перед работой, боясь, что, если увидит, уйти из дома не сможет. Персиваль — сбежал.

А вечером боггарт стонал на его полу не от боли.

Вернувшись домой, Персиваль застыл на полшаге, не решаясь приблизиться, не зная, что делать. Веревки были на месте, все так же стягивали запястья за спиной и лодыжки, и кляп никуда не делся, и боггарт извивался на ковре, обнаженный, но теперь Персиваль отчетливо видел огромную черную пробку между его ягодиц, и каким-то образом знал, что у основания твердого члена будет строгое кольцо, а на мошонке — тугой зажим.

Стало ли лучше? Персиваль думал, что хуже.

Но боггарт повернул к нему лицо с приоткрытым от удовольствия ртом и призывно застонал, и Персиваль пошел вперед раньше, чем понял, что делает.

Из уголка его губ тянулась ниточка слюны, глаза заволокло туманом, все тело дрожало в чудовищном напряжении от удовольствия, не имевшего выхода, и в горле клокотали жалкие всхлипы. Персиваль не знал, можно ли — стоит ли — гладить, растерянно сидел рядом несколько минут, прежде чем взял себя в руки и осторожно перевернул боггарта на спину. Движение отозвалось громким стоном — вероятно, пробка внутри сдвинулась и задела простату, — но тело под руками Персиваля было теплым, гладким, со всеми шрамами от заклятий и битв, в которых он участвовал, но без следов пыток, и это была — победа.

Персиваль смотрел на себя, потерянного в наслаждении, и думал, что сделал что-то правильно. И не страшно больше было прикасаться, ведь теперь он знал, что не причинит лишней боли, и его черты не исказятся страданием. Окрыленный этим знанием, Персиваль принялся трогать, пытаясь найти различия с человеком, но не находил. Руки, ноги, живот, болезненно твердый член, чуть припухшие от зажима яйца, растянутый вокруг пробки анус — Персиваль будто трогал себя, так, как давно его никто не трогал, как он даже себя давно не трогал, — и не мог найти ни малейшего отличия. Если бы он не знал, что настоящий он — вот он, в пальто, потому что забыл даже раздеться, увидев боггарта на полу, и со старинными часами на запястье, и безукоризненно выбритый, — Персиваль бы усомнился в собственном душевном здоровье. Но нет, он был собой, и он получил возможность изменить что-то для себя и сделал это, а значит, была надежда.

И хотя страх оставался страхом, этого боггарта Персиваль больше не боялся. А потому без малейших колебаний подцепил его под лопатки и колени, пошатнулся — какой он, оказывается, тяжелый! — и понес в спальню. Аппарировать не решился, не зная, как аппарация скажется на магической сущности боггарта. Что, если она разорвет его связь с табакеркой, и Персиваль потеряет себя?

На постели, связанный, стонущий от удовольствия Персиваль смотрелся куда уместнее. И естественным казалось не просто обнять, но подарить ласку, и нежный шепот, и обхватить ладонью такой знакомый член, доводя до оргазма — долго, потому что зажим на мошонке мешал кончить даже сильнее кольца на члене, — и оргазм, конечно, был всухую, но он — был, и после Персиваль гладил себя по голове, обнимал мягкое, покорное, такое доверчивое тело, и целовал в затылок, над узлом от веревки, удерживавшей на месте кляп.

Утром Персиваль проснулся не один — и решил, что и дальше хочет, чтобы первым, что он увидит по пробуждении, было его полное наслаждения лицо.

На работу он уходил, счастливый, и возвращался тоже, и это продолжалось, пока он не вернулся к пустой постели.

Персиваля больше никто не ждал.

И табакерка была пуста.

Персиваль искал, обшарил весь дом и окрестности магией и лично, но ни разу не достиг его слуха призывный стон. Была глубокая ночь, и Персиваль бродил в тумане, потерянный, не зная, что надеялся найти, но все же надеялся, когда заметил краем глаза какое-то движение и резко развернулся, готовый бежать как к источнику движения, так и от него, потому что если это Гриндевальд, то нет, Персиваль не станет своим боггартом, нет, нет, нет...

А в полуночном воздухе звучал знакомый смех, перемежаемый не менее знакомыми стонами.

Удовольствия. Боли. Страха. Счастья.

Туман сгущался вокруг, а Персиваль стоял, прикованный к месту, и смотрел, как ткалась перед его глазами тьма, как обретала силуэт, знакомый и чужой, как приближалась. И Персиваль — гордился, что единственный из живущих мог узнать свое лицо — даже без глаз, даже покрытое струпьями, даже под серой холодной кожей. И с облегчением протянул руки к рукам, наконец-то, после стольких дней — лет? — чувствуя ответное объятие, и вернул поцелуй.

***

Персиваль Грейвз пропал двенадцатого августа тысяча девятьсот двадцать второго года. Его пропажу заметили сразу.

Официально его никто не искал.

— Ну наконец-то, — припечатал один из авроров, и остальные молчаливо согласились.

Только Тина Голдштейн, закончив рабочий день, аппарировала к дому бывшего начальника — и нашла там недописанный дневник.

Персиваля Грейвза ей найти не удалось, как она ни пыталась.

А сцены из дневника еще долго преследовали ее в кошмарах.


End file.
